Trapped in a never ending world
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Being a leader can be hard. Usually I don't have to make any big decisions since Kano decides he wants to push everything along his own agenda. But when the tough times come, that's when everyone looks to me to do things. And right now, being trapped in this world with no cell service, Hibiya gone, and our alter egos slowly closing in on us I might have to make that decision soon
1. The beginning at the beach

**A/N: A practice for writing in the first person, which I suck at doing so forgive me if it's bad. Since this is a fan fiction the Kido I portray is probably very OOC at some parts, but since she is the leader and my favorite character I decided to use her. The plot of this story also came from the idea from Angel Beats and The World Ends With You (Which I highly recommend to be watched and played), so if you're wondering why the story's so strange, that's why~ Enjoy~**

It was August 31st, the last day of summer. And surprisingly a very, very annoyingly hot day. All of us were just laying on our butts either bored or trying to find something worthwhile to do. I personally was bored sitting on the couch wiping sweat from my forehead with one hand and running the thumb of the other across the touch screen of my phone, _trying_ as best I could to occupy myself.

Kano lay stretched out on the other couch sleeping. The magazine, which had been his first vain attempt at non-boredom lay on his face. Mary sat on the floor, cross-legged, up against the couch I was sitting on, and next to Seto as they both read from some book; one of the many from Mary's collection. Kisaragi was braiding Mary's hair from where the other sat on the floor below her.

Hibiya and Shintaro were also on the floor. At least they both looked mildly entertained with Shintaro's phone as they both took turns playing some game on it. No doubt Ene was involved. And then there was Konoha. I couldn't tell if he was bored or just daydreaming since both looked quite similar. He was laying on his back on the floor wit his hands behind his head staring up at the ceiling. And pretty much all of us were sweating.

But besides that the atmosphere was _silent. _I mean really, who died? Okay bad choice of words, I thought as flashes of dark hair and red scarves passed through my mind. But still it was suffocating, and I'm not just talking about the heat. The silence was so thick that the rustling of pages, breathing, and the sound of Hibiya's thumb rapidly tapping against the phone screen mingled together like the roar of a crowd. Then Kano snored and I lost it.

"That's it!" I cried, and immediately stood up. I felt the blood rush to my head at my sudden movement, making me dizzy for a few milliseconds and also blotting out my vision. But when I could see again I just saw surprised and puzzled faces as everyone stared at me, all except for Kano who hadn't even stirred.

"What's wrong leader?" Kisaragi asked me.

"What's wrong? We need to get out of this place. We need to go have _fun_!" I exclaimed.

"Fun?" asked Seto.

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know what fun is Seto." I looked at him.

"Well what kind of fun?"

I thought, since I actually didn't know what we should do.

"It's too bad the amusement park's closed on Sunday's," said Mary with a disappointed look on her face.

"Come on you guys. There's got to be something fun we can do that-"

"We could go to the beach." Konoha suggested.

Normally I hate it when I'm interrupted , but I was willing to let it go since he actually had a really good idea.

"Yes! That's a great idea," I said, "Everyone we're going to the beach."

"Now?" Shintaro asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, now."

At that point everyone pretty much got up from the floor; some willingly and others more reluctant, except for Hibiya who didn't get up at all. Too immersed in his videogame. Oh yeah, and then there was Kano.

"Oi! Can someone wake the idiot up please."

* * *

Y'know I've noticed something about girls and their effect on boys: Boys are typically more visually stimulated. For example: When Kisaragi did as I asked her and went to wake up Kano _after _changing into a red and yellow striped bikini( the key word here is 'bikini') and some very short shorts _with_ her zipper down. Whether she forgot about that I don't know. But as soon as she took the magazine off and shook his shoulder to wake him up, I swear I've never seen that boy get up so fast or his eyes bug that far out of his head. But hey, if it works, it works. Who am I to judge? Though I wish he wouldn't be so obvious about his pervertedness.

After that little episode it took us about two hours to get ready for the beach. So once the chairs, umbrellas, and other stuff we needed was collected we headed out.

Now if Shintaro was a smart, responsible 18 year old he would have a car, and we could comfortably and smoothly ride to the beach. But unfortunately for us the NEET did not. And I can' really bag on Konoha, even though he _is_ the oldest, because he seems to be his in his own little world at times. I don't think we want someone like that driving us around. So we just walked in the heat all the way.

When we got there not everyone went swimming, and that includes me. No, I preferred to sit contentedly in a lounge chair with an umbrella shading me. I kicked off my shoes to bury my feet in the hot sand. Hibiya was sitting next to me on a towel under his own little umbrella. And he was still playing on Shintaro's phone.

I fought back the urge to take the phone and demand that he go out and have fun with the others who were all giggling and splashing each other at this point. I mean he was 12 years old, he should _want_ to do these things. But if I did I would just be hypocritical because I should be out there too. I mean I had been the one to command that we have fun and come here, but really I just wanted to get out of the base and _do _something. But swimming just wasn't my thing. Plus I found bathing suits too… _revealing_. So I just watched everyone else do it. Besides I already knew that technology has over run the youth. Most 10 year olds would trade the 'Great outdoors' for the comfort of the good old Iphone.

Since Hibiya was there I decided to engage in friendly small talk.

"What are you playing?" I asked.

"Subarashiki kono sekai (translation: It's a wonderful world; a.k.a The world ends with you)," he replied without even looking up from the screen.

"Oh. Isn't that a DS game though?"

"It was. But a while ago they recreated it for the Iphone and Ipad. It's called the 'Solo Remix," he said.

"Yeah, and he's been playing it forever," a voice from my pocket made me jump. I pulled out my phone to Ene pouting against my screen, her sweater covered arms crossed.

"He's been playing nonstop for five hours now and is already almost done with the second week. And it's no fun messing with Master's phone if he's not using it."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." I said.

"This is no fun," she huffed, "I want to go swimming to."

"If you did then leader's phone would get ruined," said Hibiya.

"Can you please turn me around so I can see the ocean?" she asked me. I answered her by turning the phone around and placing it in the cup holder in the chair. She sighed contentedly.

After a time I began to get bored again. Hibiya had been hijacked by Kisaragi, Mary, and Kano who stripped him of most of his clothes (and his dignity) and threw him in the water. Poor kid. I hoped his mom would be willing to give him therapy for being violated in such a violent manner. I hope he'd saved his game.

Shintaro had regained his phone back and Ene. I could tell the latter was much to his dismay.

I plugged in my earphones and listened to music. Unfortunately that didn't seem to help my boredom since I felt like I'd listened to each and every song on my play list a hundred times already. I threw my earphones back in my lap, irritated. It was then that I spotted Konoha sitting by himself in the sand making unsuccessful attempts at a sandcastle. No offense to his sand sculpting skills, but it looked like a very sloppy and crumbly leaning tower of Pisa. I don't know if he was even trying, but I felt bad and went over.

"You need any help?" I asked and I felt like a concerned mother when I did. Konoha looked up from his pile of sand and just stared up at me blankly. I shifted uncomfortably with my hands in my pockets, waiting expectantly for an answer. Finally he jus shrugged.

"Sure," he finally said. I sat down opposite of him and rolled up my sleeves.

"So exactly what are you trying to make here?" I asked.

Konoha shrugged, "I don't know."

I pursed my lips together, "Do you want to make a sandcastle?"

"I guess," he replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll start on the towers and you can connect them with walls. Alright?" I felt like I was directing a two year old. Konoha just nodded and we started to get to work.

* * *

"There. Don't you feel good now that you accomplished something?" I asked.

Konoha was as monosyllabic in his answers as ever, "Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you two a little old to be building sandcastles?" Kano's annoying and sometimes somewhat patronizing voice asked.

I glared up at him, "No. and if you don't mind you're dripping all over our construction."

"Ah, but you never built sandcastles with me Tsubomi," he whined.

I stood up instantly, "Don't _call_ me that!"

He grinned, knowing he was getting to me, "But that's your name, _Tsubomi_."

"Shut up!" I stooped down and grabbed a handful of sand and chucked it at him. Unfortunately my aim was off and I only managed to hit him in his chest, instead of my primary target: his face.

"Ow!" he cried. What a baby, it wasn't even that hard.

"Fine. I'll play your little game." he said, and I dodged the incoming sand ball. But, sadly, Konoha didn't.

"Oh sorry~" Kano called. I turned around and saw Konoha sitting with sand all over his face.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry." I kneeled down and began wiping the sand off him with my sleeve. He spit out some sand and mumbled, "It's okay."

I'd almost succeeded in brushing all the sand off his face when I felt an impact on the back of my neck and sand tumble down the back of my hoodie. I nearly exploded. That boy better pray he lived to see another day.

I turned around where Kano was collapsed on the ground laughing. "Oops! Sorry, my fingers slipped." he laughed. Watching him laugh and feeling the sand run down my back really pissed me off, so much so that my rage meter boiled over.

* * *

Kano better thank his lucky stars that I did not kill him. And I mean literally _kill him._of course I would have felt bad about doing it if I had, but at the time I felt no regret and showed no mercy.

But the others came running, and Momo managed to grab my shoulders and pull my hands out of the water and off of Kano's head. He sat up immediately, dripping and panting violently. He was fine though.

Not long after that little incident we decided to go home, or rather I decided. I was still pissed at Kano and Kisaragi was trying in vain to calm me down. Mary fell asleep while Seto was giving her a piggy back ride. Hibiya left just before we got to the base, taking Shintaro's phone with him. Apparently his mom wanted him home that night for safety reasons, but I don't see what's so safe about letting a 12 year old walk home by himself in the evening. But she's his mom.

When we got home I immediately crashed. Being in the sun all day made me tired and I just wanted to go to bed. But that was the last, if you want to call it 'normal', part of my life before I woke up plastered to the sidewalk.

**So whaddya think? Sorry I made the story so **_**slow**_** and **_**boring**_** at first, but everything needed to be established. Hopefully I'll be posting again in the next two weeks since I have two other stories I'm working on at the same time as this one. Poor planning on my part T-T**

**Peace~**


	2. Shibuya?

**A/N: Hey, it's me. Updating. I'm happy to say that I'm doing a better job of updating than I have in the past. Yay! Um I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is, but hopefully the next one will be longer, and more interesting. Alrighty then~ Enjoy**

After you've slept on pavement for who knows how long, it tends to hurt your back pretty bad. So when I woke up in the middle of the street, my whole backside was achy. I groaned and sat up.

"Ow!"

"Wha? Seto?" When I'd sat up my elbow had dug itself into Seto's arm. It was at that point I also discovered we were in the street.

"Kido? Where are we?" Seto was now also sitting up and rubbing his eyes and rubbing his arm.

"Oh no! oh no, oh no, oh no!" I turned to where Kisaragi was totally freaking out. And in her pajamas. "You guys," she said, tears pooling in her eyes, "I think I've gone color blind!"

"Well if you have, then I have too." said Shintaro.

"I think we all have." I said. Everything around us was black and white, almost like we were stuck in one of those old lack and white televisions. Everything seemed to be drained of color, even the sky. Okay this was freaky.

"We're not color blind." I heard Konoha say. I looked over at him. He was in his pajamas too (All of us were except for me, Seto, and Kano) and holding a green triceratops plushy. Well he was right. If I could see the green of his stuffed animal I was pretty damn sure I or any of us were not color blind. Then why was everything in black and white?

"Okay, okay, so we've established that we're all not color blind. Now does anyone have any idea where exactly the hell we are?" I asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Kano spoke up, "but isn't this Shibuya?"

Despite the complete lack of color I realized he was right. I had only been to the shopping district a few times, but even I could plainly see that's where we were, except. . .

"If this is Shibuya, then something's not right." I said.

"No kidding," said Shintaro, "Unless they decided to just paint everything black and white."

"No not _that_." I said, "I mean that's definitely not right, but look at that building." I said and pointed to the tall grey building right in front of us. "If this is Shibuya then that should be the 109 building right." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "But," I said, "It doesn't say 109 does it? It says 104. . . And I don't think they've changed it since the last time I was here."

I heard Mary gasp quietly behind me, "No way. . ."

"So what do we do?" Kisaragi asked. They were all looking at me. Right, what to do.

"First of all," I said, "We will not panic. Everyone got that."

"Yes sir~" said Kano. I glared at him.

"Second, we need to think. How did we get here? Where is here exactly, besides Shibuya? Why is everything in monochrome? Why are some of you in your pajamas? And most importantly what the hell is going on here?"

"That's a lot of specific questions," commented Kano.

"Well don't you want to know what the hell is going on here?" I demanded. Geez this boy was really trying to piss me off wasn't he.

"I think we can say with full confidence that we are not in our regular world." said Seto.

"Okay then where exactly are we?" I asked. But for that no one had an answer.

"Maybe this is another dimension." Kisaragi suggested.

"Could be." I said, "That would. . . Sort of explain the lack of color. But then that leads to the question: How did we get here?" Again everyone was silent. Oh my God, did I have to do everything around here? "Okay then what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um. . . I fell asleep." said Kisaragi. Okay this wasn't getting us anywhere.

"So I guess that explains why you guys are in your pajamas."

"I was the last one to fall asleep," said Kano, "At 3 am I finally passed out on the couch."

"Well that's something," I said, "Obviously it happened while we were sleeping. But the real question is how."

"Hey," said Shintaro, "Has anyone noticed that there's. . . no one else here?" That's when I noticed he was right. The whole place was deathly quiet, like there wasn't a single soul around except for us. So now, we were the only ones in this entire monochrome world with absolutely no clue how we got there. Great.

"Well what do we do?" asked Seto. They all looked at me. Well I am the leader, so I guess I better be. . . Leaderly.

"Well we should probably find out exactly how big of an area we have here. Why don't we all split up. We can cover more ground that way. Kano, you go with Shintaro and Ene. Seto, you go with Mary. Kisaragi can go with Hibiya. And Konoha you come with me. Alright?"

"Um leader, I think we may have another question too." Kisaragi spoke up, "Where's Hibiya?"

* * *

"Boya! Hey Boya! Wake up!" Hibiya blinked sleepily from his slouched over position in his bed and stared at the blue haired cyber girl pouting on the phone screen. Immediately he was awake.

"Hey you saved the game, right?!" Hibiya asked.

"Of course I did." Ene said, "And yes you did beat the game and another day, and yes Joshua was the composer, and they will most likely make another one."

"Did you really have to say all that?"

"Well you looked pretty out of it when you fell asleep last night. I went back to Master's house after you did, but he fell asleep at the base, so I came back here and woke you up."

"Then how long have I been asleep?"

"About two hours."

Hibiya fell back onto his bed and curled up against one of his pillows. He closed his eyes, "I'll never play that game as long as I live." he vowed into the pillow.

"Don't see any reason why you should. Now can you take me back to Master?"

Hibiya groaned and rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. "No." he said.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Ene whined, "This is booooring."

"Later. . ." Hibiya muttered, "I need to sleep. . ."

Ene crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph."

**FIVE HOURS LATER. . .**

"Hey Boya, you awake now?"

"Ene. . . Shut up." Hibiya mumbled.

"You are the rudest little boy I've ever met! If you don't care that everyone at the base has disappeared, then fine."

"Wait. . . What?" Hibiya sat up and grabbed the phone nearly falling off the bed. "What did you say?"

"Master and the other's have all disappeared." Ene repeated. She sounded rather calm considering the situation she was relaying.

"What do you mean they disappeared? How do you know that?"

"While you were getting your much needed rest, I went to Master's house again, but he still wasn't there."

"Just cause he wasn't there doesn't mean-"

Ene cut him off, "I tried to connect to little sister's phone, but I couldn't because there was no signal, so I tried Leader's, Kano's, and Seto's. Nobody has a signal."

Hibiya rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, but that still doesn't mean they all _disappeared_."

"You really are dense." Ene muttered, "Well if you don't believe me then why don't you go check for yourself huh?"

"Fine, fine. If it'll make you be quiet." Hibiya swung his legs over the bed and slipped them into his brown sandals. "You better be right about this." he told Ene.

"Like you could do anything to me if I was wrong." she smiled sweetly but smugly. Hibiya rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

* * *

The apartment door was locked.

_Okay that's weird,_ Hibiya thought. After his attempts at knocking went unanswered he stooped down and grabbed the key from underneath the door map.

"Now do you believe me?" Ene asked challengingly.

"No, it doesn't prove anything." he said. Hibiya turned the key in the lock and unlocking it opened the door.

"Hello?" He called to the empty living room. No one answered. It was eerily quiet as Hibiya walked down the hallway. He checked in Konoha's room. No one there. He checked Oba-san's and leader's. Still no one was there. He even checked his own room, but still no one was there.

"Okay Ene, you were right." Hibiya said shakily, "There is no one here."

**Duh duh duh! Review. . . Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaas. . . *Makes kitty face* J/K this chapter was bad :/**


	3. Dying day

**Y'know I feel really sad that all these people write fan fictions for Kagerou Days on here, but I can't read them because they're in another language T-T Hmm. Maybe I should learn Indonesian, but I'm already taking Spanish, and I **_**still **_**can't read it. Man. I am useless, huh? Oh well, anyway thanks to all the people in Canada who read my other story **_**Jupiter's Pendant**_**. Thank you peoples. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What do you mean? He's not here?" I asked. Everyone else looked around at our little group, but there was no short little 12 year old.

"Did we lose him?" Mary asked.

"I don't think so." I said, "He went home earlier than the rest of us while we went back to the base."

"Yeah and he has my phone. With Ene." said Shintaro. I think he probably would have been happy about that, except for the fact that he didn't have a phone now either.

"Well at least we can be pretty sure that he's safe, wherever he is." I said, "But back to what I was saying, we need to split up in groups. This time, Kano go with Seto, Shintaro go with Kisaragi, Mary, Konoha you come with me, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright let's go." We all split up in our little groups and went down in in different directions.

"Um Kido do you know where we are going?" Mary asked me as we started walking.

"I'm pretty sure I do." I said, "I think this is they way to the statue of Hachiko." Sure enough I was right. We entered into a paved clearing and the grey statue stood there. In this world it looked somewhat bigger than when I had seen it in real life. It felt weird seeing this place empty. Usually it was bustling with crowds of people. Tourists were usually always trying to take pictures of the people with the statue and little kids were giggling and playing around it. No it was lifeless and empty.

"He looks lonely." I heard Konoha say. He was stopped in front of the dog's statue looking up at it with his green triceratops held against his chest.

"He has been waiting there a long time." Mary said agreeing with him.

"Yep, 63 years right?" I said. We stared at the statue for a few more fleeting moments before I interrupted with my voice, "Well we're not gonna get anywhere by just looking and feeling sorry for Hachiko. Let's go okay?"

"Um Kido." Konoha spoke up.

"Yeah?" I turned to him.

"I have to pee." he said. Oh god, this was an awkward conversation. I almost laughed at how childish he sounded.

"Okay well the station's over that way, I'm sure they'll be a bathroom there."

"I have to go too, Kido." Mary said.

I sighed, "Like I said. The sooner we get to the station, the sooner you guys can go to the bathroom, okay? Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"Don't you find this place unnerving?" Seto asked Kano. The blonde boy stifled a yawn and stretched his arms behind his head.

"No." he replied, "And if Kido hadn't ordered us to all split up, I'd probably be going through each store right now."

"Yeah, that sounds just like you." said Seto, "But I was actually hoping to talk to Mary if we grouped together."

Kano grinned, "Why? Did you want to tell her something where you knew no one would be listening?"

"No," said Seto rolling his eyes as Kano laughed, "I think there's something bothering her."

"If you haven't noticed Seto we are in another world we know nothing about, in a place we know nothing about, with practically no one around. I think that would bother a lot of people."

"No. . . I don't think it's that." said Seto

"Well what else could it be?" Kano asked.

"Again, I don't know."

"Well that's _certainly _colorful." Seto said. He stared up at the vibrant graffiti lining the entire concrete wall. The only thing was that the graffiti was completely colorless like the rest of the world.

Kano stopped and looked to where Seto had stopped to examine the wall. He smirked, "You're powers of perception are _amazing_."

"Yes I know. We must be in Udagawa." said Seto and he reached out to touch it.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Kano screamed. Seto's hand instantly flinched back from the wall.

"What? What is it?" he demanded.

"Nothing~" Kano grinned, "I was just messing with you." Seto rolled his eyes.

Kano started walking away from the mural and towards, well, wherever Kano's walk away from murals when-

"Ouch!" Kano looked like he had run right into something, except there was nothing there to run into.

"Hey what happened?" Seto asked.

Kano turned toward him while rubbing his forehead. "This may sound weird, but I think there's some sort of 'invisible' wall over there."

"That definitely does sound weird."

"Well, go see for yourself." Kano said and gestured towards where he had gotten hit. Seto approached, but a lot more cautiously. He reached out his hand until it hit something solid and transparent.

"Well you're definitely right." said Seto.

"Maybe Leader will be happy now that we've actually made some progress." said Kano.

"Yeah, I say we get back-"

"Hey, did you here that?" Kano asked. Both of them stopped and listened. Faintly, and from behind them the sound of echoing footsteps were heard.

"Does that sound like-?"

"Footsteps?" Kano gave a small grin, "I don't think we're the only ones here anymore."

* * *

Oh my God really? Really? Does it really take this long for someone to take a leak? I tried to hold in my irritation as I pounded on the door to the girl's bathroom.

"Oi Mary, are. . . You still in there?" I asked awkwardly through the door.

"Um yeah." came Mary's shy voice came muffled through the metal door.

"Well. . . Just hurry up okay?"

"Okay." she replied.

I sighed and looked towards the other bathroom door. No way was I repeating that conversation with Konoha. I looked down at his green triceratops he'd asked me to hold for him.

"Well, what should I do now?" I asked the stuffed animal. Of course it didn't say anything and stared back at me with dead marble eyes. Why the hell was I talking to it anyway? I tucked the toy under my arm and walked out where this huge Moyai head statue. I looked at it skeptically before leaning back against the railing and pulled out my phone.

No cell service? Damn, what next, rain? I looked up at the sky half expecting thunder and to feel drops of water on my face. Was the universe that cruel? Yes. Did I deserve it? I certainly didn't think so. I shoved my useless back in my pocket and traded it for my Ipod. I didn't want to think anymore, I just wanted to listen to music.

"Alright who's there?" I asked and plucked both my ear buds out of my ears. Even with them in I swear I'd heard footsteps from behind the statue since I'd put them in. When I got no response I stood and placed Konoha's triceratops by the railing. I walked cautiously to look back behind the statue. Of course there was no one there. Of course.

I let out an irritated sigh at my own paranoia. Yeah, maybe I was going insane, but that tends to happen when you have no idea where the hell you are or what the hell you're suppose to do. I then turned around to see Kano standing right behind me and my heart nearly leapt into my throat.

"Holy crap Kano!" I cried holding a hand over my heart where it pounded furiously, "What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the crap out of me." I panted slightly and leaned against the railing. He didn't say anything.

I'm serious, my first thought was that I was gonna kill him. Was he trying to scare me to death? Knowing him I wouldn't doubt it. I looked up to face him, my violent instincts clenching my fist involuntarily so I could punch him, but I stopped.

I was wrong, it wasn't Kano. It looked like him though, it really, really did, but I'm sure his hair and eyes aren't black. Besides that, his usual grin was replaced my a somewhat more dark expression.

"W-who are you?" I asked and I backed up against the railing.

After that everything happened at once. An evil grin spread across the _other_ Kano's face. I felt him plunge the knife right through my hoodie and into my stomach. Pain shot up through my entire body, like nothing I'd ever felt before. I gasped, collapsed, and started coughing up blood on the pavement. I heard someone calling my name, but it sounded like it would if I was underwater. And then. . . I died.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First time I've ever killed someone in a fan fiction. Why am I so proud of that? Okay I'm not, but still. So, review, review, review~**


	4. Life, hugs, and magic wash machines

**A/N: You should all know that I was planning on making this chapter longer. The only reason I didn't was because while I was writing and got to the part where I ended it I just thought it was a really good place to stop (and also I want to eat ice cream right now). But next time I write I'll probably catch up to what Hibiya's doing all alone with Ene, so yeah. Also I really, really, really, really, **_**really **_**want to work on some one-shots I thought of and it's driving me crazy. But anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

_Ugh, my head hurts like hell, _was my first thought when I came to my senses. My eyes were still closed, so the world was dark. With my muddled brain I naively thought that I'd wake up to find myself in my room, all cuddled up in my bed's blankets and that everything that had happened was one ugly dream. But _life_ doesn't love me that much.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault!" I heard Mary say. She sounded like she was crying.

"Mary it's not your fault." this time it was Seto talking.

"Yes it is. If I had just told leader maybe she wouldn't be dead." the girl sobbed.

_Dead? I'm not dead. They think I'm dead? And what didn't she tell me?_

My eyes fluttered open. I was staring up at the grey sky on my back. Everyone was crowded around me; I'd been right, Mary had been crying and Kisaragi was too. They really thought I was dead. Well sorry to disappoint them, but-

"Mary. . . What. . . What didn't you tell me?" I asked, my throat was dry and so my voice came out very hoarse. I tried to sit up, but something(or someone) held me in place. I looked up at everyone and they stared back at me with wide eyes and open mouths. They looked like they'd seen a ghost, and I guess, in a way they had.

"Kido. . ." Seto breathed.

"We thought you were dead!" Kisaragi exclaimed trying to dry her red rimmed eyes.

"Yeah, I thought I was too." I said. I tried to sit up again, but with the same result of being of held down. I turned my head up more and realized Kano was holding me in his lap.

He noticed me looking at him and smiled. "That's our leader, not even death can keep her down." he said. Despite his positive outward demeanor I could hear the slight shake in his voice. No doubt he was using his ability to hide his true facial expressions, but I could worry about that later.

"Hey, let me up." I said to him. Without hesitation he did as I asked. I tried to stand up, but my legs were stiff and trembled as I leaned on them.

"Careful." Kano warned and held onto my arm to help me keep my balance.

I jerked my arm away from his touch, "I got it.

"So you _were_ dead? As in _dead_, dead?" Shintaro asked me. I nodded, as if it wasn't obvious already. "Then how are you alive now?" _Gee, I don't know Shintaro. Maybe you should ask a question I can actually answer. Y'know for a smart guy you really are dense._

Even with these annoyed thoughts in my head I tried to think back to everything that had happened before my death. It was like trying to remember a dream. My memories were fuzzy and some of it I couldn't tell if it was real or something only my mind made up to fill in the blanks. I cast a brief glance at Kano next to me. The one thing I was certain of though, is that whatever had killed me looked like Kano. Had it really been something else? The doubt made a knot twist in my stomach. I really felt like throwing up.

_No Tsubomi, you can't do that. You can now say you've concord death, and if you can do that then you can remain strong so everyone won't start freaking out._

"I don't know." I finally answered, "But, maybe Mary can help me out with that." Everyone, at my words, turned to the albino who stood clutching Seto's right sleeve.

"Um. . . Well-" Suddenly a loud grumbling noise cut her off. We all looked over to where Konoha was standing with one hand patting his stomach.

"Can we eat something first?" he asked.

After all that had happened, after all we'd been through in less that twenty four hours that one little sentence released all my stress and it came out in a burst of laughter. Everyone else looked over at me like I was crazy, even Kano. I'm sure they were regretting their leader decision right about now.

Once I'd calmed down I nodded to Konoha. "Yeah, we can." I told him. Then I looked down at me torn and blood splattered clothes, "And maybe a Laundromat too."

* * *

"That bastard. Why the hell did he have to pull a knife and stab me?" I cursed.

My hoodie was torn right near the stomach where the knife had pierced through the fabric. All the way through my shirt, jacket, and hoodie. How wonderful.

"Ha, so the food here is colorless too?" I laughed crudely at the black chocolate bar in my hand. I don't know if I should have expected anything less. I took a bit out of it. Thankfully there was taste and not just the feeling of chewing cardboard.

Y'know, breaking into a convenient store and Laundromat isn't as hard as you think. Especially if the doors aren't locked. We all snuck in easily. Since no one ran the store we figured everything was free, but even if it wasn't we all lets IOUs since we didn't have any money. Did you expect us too?

I took another bite out of the candy bar as I watched mine and Kano's clothes tumble in the dryer (His got all bloody after holding me.). It was also a very good thing we were in "Shibuya", since there are about thirty million different clothing stores. So while our clothes dried Kano and I both took some clothes while ours were in the wash.

After a five minutes I suddenly decided this was taking too long. There was only ten minutes left on the timer, but I was impatient to get my clothes out and find out just what the heck was going on here.

"You look tense." I heard Kano say from behind me.

"No joke, idiot." I rolled my eyes, but still didn't take them away from the dryer. I felt him come stand next to me.

"Kido?"

I looked over at him, "Hmm?" That's when he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.

". . .! Kano. . . ?"

"I really thought you were dead." he said and hugged me a little tighter.

I really had no idea what to say to that. I mean, what does someone say to that? Really, dying had freaked me out a lot more than I'd really shown. Not to mention the fact that whatever had killed me was still wondering around out there God knows where. But I had to get my priorities straight. I could rage about my death later when we were all safely at home. And I certainly didn't need Kano getting all emotional on me, no matter how. . . _touching _it was.

I don't know exactly what I would have done after that. Thankfully the timer for the clothes went off right after that moment. "Clothes are done." I said. I moved away from him and he let me go. I moved over to the dryer and pulled out our clothes. They were so soft and warm.

"Here." I said and tossed him his shirt and hood. He caught the clothes and mumbled something of a thanks to me.

"Oh my god." I said.

"What?" Kano asked.

I held up my hoodie and the rest of my clothes and brushed a hand over the torn hole used to be.

Kano grinned at my awe struck expression. "I guess this world has magical wash machines too."

* * *

Most of the time when we had our little group meetings it was everyone sitting on the couches in the base while I just talked or whatever. This time, though, it was slightly different. I sat on the cashier counter of a convenient store, feet dangling over the edge and looking out over the rest of the store, and everyone else. Mary and Seto were standing next to each other eating (black and white) pocki out of a (black and white) foil package. Konoha sat on the floor, his triceratops next to him, _also_ eating. That's when I noticed everyone was pretty much eating. But I couldn't really blame them. Besides I hadn't made breakfast.

"Hey! If you're all done stuffing your faces, let's get down to business." I said. Everyone turned their attention to where I sat.

"Now as you all know. We are stuck in this very, very strange world."

"Killer is more like it." Shintaro mumbled.

I frowned, but he was right. "Anyway since I was not able to ask this before did anything find out anything while we were separated?"

"Seto and I discovered that we are all trapped inside Shibuya." Kano spoke up, "It turns out that where we are is the only accessible area. Everything beyond the main shopping center is blocked."

That was news to me. "Blocked? Blocked by what?"

Kano looked at Seto, then back at me, "Invisible walls."

I looked at him, "Seriously?"

Seto backed him up, "Seriously."

I let out a pent up breath, "Well, there goes plan A." I scratched the back of my head.

"Maybe there still is away out. We could go looking again." Kisaragi suggested to me.

"No." I said immediately and she flinched slightly at the harshness of my tone. "Sorry, but we can't do that. No matter what we all have to stay together, understood?"

"Yeah, but why?" Shintaro asked.

I glared slightly a him, "Because whatever killed me is still out there," I pointed out the glass window/wall, "And he still has the knife."

"He?" I bit my lip. I didn't really want to tell them what I'd seen. The only thing I could see it causing was distrust among us and that wasn't what we needed right now.

I quickly changed the subject, "Mary, do you know something?"

She immediately looked down. "I- I- I. . ."

I sighed, "Mary, you can tell me. I'm not going to bite your head off." At that Kano snorted. Guess he was back to his old self. But Mary still fidgeted with the edge of her nightgown and wouldn't look at me.

I finally got down from the counter and walked over to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and kneeled down to try and see her face. "Mary. . . Please." I said soothingly.

She looked down at me, tears pooling in her dark pink eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck. Another surprise hug.

"It was me! It was me!" she cried into my shoulder, "I created this world and I brought us here, I'm sorry!"

**Okay, so I've been struggling on how exactly to explain everything (which is another reason why this is so short), but now I get to plan it a little more. I hope the reason is good enough for you guys, because it's all I could think of to at least have a little bit of Kagerou days logic. Anyway please review. Tell me if you hated it, liked it, or even if you're bored and have no one to talk to that's fine too, but please, at least do something. Thanks, Love ya~**


	5. The World Ends With Angel Beats

**Hello people. I kinda didn't think I was going to post a chapter today, but I did since I was bored. I was sick, but managed to do it anyway, the only thing is that I paid for it by getting writer's block near the end. Ooops. Well a lot happens in this chapter and i'm sorry if my explanation is suckish, but it was all I could think of at the time, and I thought it made a little bit of sense. more like a microscopic cell of sense. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~**

**~Neku~ [insert three fingered peace sign here]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Okay, this is a big problem. It's already been a day since everyone disappeared and I still have no freaking idea where they could be. Maybe I should call someone. But who the hell do I call?_

"Hey Boya, you okay? You look sick." Hibiya had propped Shintaro's phone up on the coffee table so Ene could face him while he thought. Now he was regretting it.

"No Ene, I'm not fine. Everyone's gone, we have no clue as to where they are, and it's making me sick." in fact, it was. Hibiya honestly felt like he might throw up any second.

"That's what I just said."

"Whatever. Have you got anything? Any signals?"

Ene looked up as if she were thinking, then she shook her head, "No. and if I had I would have told you."

Hibiya sighed, "Maybe. . . Maybe we should call someone?"

"And just who are we going to call?" Ene scoffed at the idea, "The police? Master's parents? No doubt they'll probably find squat."

"Fine, then what do _you_ suggest we do, since you obviously must have _all_ the answers. Maybe then you can at least do something useful."

Ene glared at the younger boy. "I am doing things. I'm the one looking over every inch of this pitiful little sphere trying to find them. _And _I'm also the one keeping a look out for their phones signals. And what do you do? Sit on the couch and mope about how useless _you_ are."

Hibiya was about to retort when he realized she was right. He was useless, even more than she was. And all he could do was worry and think about what was gonna happen if they never came back. "Okay then, what should I do?" Hibiya asked in a much milder tone.

"Hmm. Let me think." the cyber girl tapped on her chin thoughtfully. "Ah! I got it!" she exclaimed, "Maybe if you use your eyes, you can see them."

"What? I can't do that."

"Why not? It's the only thing I can think of for you to do."

"But. . . But. . . I don't know if I. . . if I can." he said.

Ene shrugged, "You never know until you try."

Hibiya sighed again. What she was saying made sense, he could try and see if he could find them. If they were still anywhere near here and publicly visible, which he doubted. "But wait, how am I supposed to see from the streets?"

"Think Boya! Go on the roof."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so mean about it." Hibiya said and headed for the stairs.

~0~

"Mary, what do you mean it's your fault?" I felt like I was asking that question for the hundredth time now. After Mary's tearful confession (and hug) we all agreed we'd have to calm her down before we asked her anything more.

I asked (okay, ordered) Kano to find something to help us calm Mary down. We ended up giving her packaged hot chocolate with water from the bathroom sink(that idiot! There were perfectly good bottles of water sitting right there on the shelves, but no he just had to go get the crappy water from the bathroom). It did the trick, and now she was sitting cradled in Seto's lap looking guiltily into her half empty cup.

She still didn't answer my question. I placed a hand on her hand and another on top of her head. I stroked her fluffy white hair comfortingly. "Mary, if you want us to get out of here alive, I need you to tell me."

Mary sighed and chuckled lightly, though I didn't see what was so funny. At all.

She looked at me with one of her sad, small, innocent smiles, "It's kind of a long story."

I kind of laughed at that one, "Well, we have all the time in the world."

Mary blinked, "Um okay," she said, "Well, um where do I start?"

"How about what this place is. Do you know, Mary?" Seto asked softly.

"Uh yeah. Well. . . You see I-I sorta created this world." Everyone was silent as it took a second for that to sink in.

"You what?!" I couldn't keep myself from yelling. Mary flinched at my angry tone and I instantly felt bad. But cut me some slack, I hadn't slept a wink for however the hell long we've been here (I don't count being dead 'sleeping') and finding out that Mary had been the whole reason for this nightmare. Let's just say, it get's to you.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mary whimpered and coward into Seto's chest.

I hung my head and rubbed my forehead. "No, no just continue." I said, "Wait, how the h- I mean, how can you even create worlds?"

"I don't know." Mary shrugged.

"Okay, so how exactly did you have _time_ to create this. . . World?"

"Um, I think I did it when we were at the beach."

"The beach. In less than twenty for hours you created this?"

"Yeah. But when I imagined it, it was a lot more. . . Colorful."

Okay so as of now we're stuck in a world that we now know Mary created. But what _I _wanted to know was what exactly was this place? Why wasn't I dead (though I was glad I didn't die)? And what the heck was that Kano think that killed me?

"Are you mad at me Kido?" Mary asked looking guiltily sad at me.

I sighed, "No, I'm not mad. Confused, but not mad. What I want to know is what the hell possessed you to make such a place? And do you have any idea why I'm not dead and what it was that killed me?"

"Um, well it started when I was talking to Hibiya. I asked him about the game he was playing. Y'know the one on Shintaro's phone. And then he started explaining the whole idea and plot of it.

Seriously, as she spoke I had no idea what this had to do with us being here. I didn't really care about The World Ends With- whatever the title was.

"And then I thought, 'Wow that world sounds interesting.' Then it reminded me of Angel Beats."

"Wait, wait, wait," Shintaro interrupted, "Angel Beats?" I had to admit, I was as confused as he was.

"Oh I love Angel Beats~!" Momo said.

"Yeah, it was that one we watched like a few months ago. Remember?"

Oh I remembered. I remembered those two weeks of fangirling, ranting, and the most fierce, the crying. At first it was just Kisaragi and Mary trying to occupy themselves with television (which they were lucky we even had) and then stumbled upon the reruns of the show on some channel. Kisaragi and Mary both watched with equal eagerness, but a spark had really been lit with Mary as she became completely obsessed with it. Apparently everyone in it was dead and they were living in some purgatorial high school and don't want to pass on. I found out later it was a romance thing too.

Anyway, the two watched for a little over a week and then the end came. I'd fallen asleep on the couch at the time, dreaming comfortably when Mary and Kisaragi both started bawling their eyes out. I jumped awake and nearly fell on the floor. Kisaragi soon recovered from the sad shock, but Mary continued to cry. She told anyone she could about it, starting to cry all over every time she did. Then when Seto got home, he was attacked with 'The Angel Beats bomb of the century', though he was a lot more comforting than I was. The crying continued for a week after that, and sometimes I'd find Mary watching that exact same episode online just to see if it would make her cry again. It did.

"Yes, yes Mary we all remember." I said, "But can you tell us what this has to do with us being stuck here?"

"Kido isn't it obvious?" Kano spoke up. He had a lot of nerve talking to me after the hot chocolate bathroom incident.

"Then why don't you explain it, Kano seeing as you're trying to be all smartass." I hissed.

"She's saying that this world is a combination of the Shibuya in the game and the purgatorial world in Angel Beats. All brought together by her fluffy imagination."

"Is that true Mary?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why though, it just kinda happened."

"So none of us can die?" Kisaragi asked.

"Either that or we're all already dead." Kano smirked.

"Hey, shut up!" I ordered, "There's no reason we should think that way. Mary we are still alive right."

"I-I think so." Mary said.

"Okay, well I think we can all rest easy now that we know where we are. Mary, did you send us here too."

"It was an accident!" Mary said, "But yes."

"And now we know how we got here. Can you get us back?" I asked. Mary sulked, "No."

I looked at her, "What? Why?"

"I don't even know how I got us here. So I have no way of knowing how to get us back. I'm sorry." she looked like she might start crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey now, don't worry. We'll find a way out, don't worry." I said it not just for her, or for everyone, but for me too.

"So Mary, how did Kido die?" Kano asked. I stiffened, Of course he would ask a question like that.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember making any noise or Reaper's. I don't know. Unless they're. . ." Mary's eyes widened mid sentence.

"Unless they're what?" I asked.

"Clones. . ." Mary whispered.

"Clones. . ." I echoed her, "Wait, do you mean like bad, colorless, alter egos?"

"Uh. . . Yeah."

I felt like I was going to pass out. And I might have if it we all hadn't heard the knocking on the glass. I looked up and my blood ran cold.

"Guys. . . Is that?" Kisaragi asked.

I nodded, "Konoha, I think I just found your clone."

~0~

"Ene! Ene! Ene!" Hibiya came screaming into the living room, panting.

"What? What is it? Did you find them?" Ene asked.

"No, I didn't. but I found something else."

"Something else?"

"Yeah. Y'know the Shibuya shopping center right."

Ene frowned, "Of course I do."

"Well while I was up there, I was looking in that direction and I noticed something strange."

"Strange?"

"Yes. The area around a certain part was all distorted, like it was covered with some giant jelly bowl."

Ene gave him a look. "A jelly bowl."

"I'm telling the truth!" Hibiya insisted.

"Oh it's not that. You said Jelly bowl." Ene snickered.

"This is serious! It may have something to do with the Dan's disappearance."

"Y'know, you could be right." Ene said, "Moments ago, I got a signal, it was brief, but I got one."

"Really from where?"

"It was from Kido's phone, and it was located in the Shibuya shopping district. Or more likely, your 'Jelly bowl'."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, it was bad huh? I know, I know you don't need to yell. I think this story will be done with like three of four more chapters. I don't really know, but i'll be sad when it ends *sniff from cold and sadness* Since I really enjoyed writing this.**

**Review if wishie~**


	6. Promises made, promise broken

**Hey, Look! I'm updating. Wow good for me, after taking like three weeks to I finally did it. Accomplishment! Anyway, yeah so this took me a while and then when I finished it was longer than I expected. Talk about 'wow' right? Oh, I should also warn you that there are character deaths in this chapter. Sorry I had to go and kill people T-T I did feel bad about it though.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You ever had a day when everything just seems to be bad and there's one problem after another? For me, that day was today.

Konoha's clone tapped on the glass again. Even though I knew he was there, staring right at him, I still had a mini heart attack and flinched at the sound. His evilly playful grin widened as he seemed to notice my obvious discomfort with his presence. Already, he reminded me of Kano's clone and I was replaying the scene of my death in my head again and again.

"Leader, are you okay?" Kisaragi asked me and it was then that I realized I was hyperventilating. Be still my beating heart.

"What should we do?" Seto asked.

"He's not coming in." Konoha commented. He'd now stood up from his place on the floor and eyed the figure outside the door with caution.

"He's gonna kill us." Mary whimpered probably about to start balling again.

"No one's killing anybody, no one is going to die. I promise you guys that." I said fiercely, though I was trying to convince myself along with the rest of them. "Is there a back door?" I asked to no on in particular.

"Yes." I heard Kano answer.

"Then everybody out the back door." I hissed. They were all hesitant, I knew that, but slowly they filed out the back one by one, until there was no one left but me. Konoha's clone still hadn't made any move to come after us, and I really didn't know if that was a good thing. I held his gaze though and he seemed to find amusement in that. We both remained unmoving, the only reason I moved was when he pulled out a gun and shot at the widow.

"A gun! Really Mary?!" I asked as all of us were running down the black and white alley way behind the store.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't remember making anything like that." she said.

"I was wondering what it would take for Leader to run out of there." It was amazing how Kano could still try and make jokes while we were all running from a trigger happy psycho. Maybe it was just his way of relieving the stress, the stupidest way, but I should try it.

"Well the gun didn't look that intimidating." I said, "More like a tin can with a trigger attached to it. It was the bullets and the shattering glass I was afraid of." Kano just laughed and I wanted to hit him so bad.

"Does anyone even know where we're supposed to be going?" Shintaro asked. I stopped running fat that or a second causing everyone running behind me to nearly crash.

"So we're just running where ever?" Kano asked.

"I don't know. . . ." Where were we supposed to go? No doubt that maniac was following right behind us and if there really were clones of _all_ of us who knows where they were.

"Why don't we go to Ten-four." Mary suggested.

"What? Ten-four?"

"She means the 104 building." Kano clarified for me.

"Oh." So what were we supposed to do, just sit there and hide for who knows how long? For some reason that didn't seem very appealing to me.

"Well, it is better than standing here like sitting ducks." Seto said, and despite my unease about hiding we were very vulnerable out here in the open. Hopefully one of the clones didn't have a sniper.

* * *

"You found them!" Hibiya exclaimed hope bubbling in his chest.

"Yeah, but like I said, I lost the signal. It showed up for only half a second, so again I can't be 100% sure, but if it shows up I'm gonna search in that area." Ene was counting on her sweater covered fingers like she was calculating something.

Hibiya collapsed on the couch with a sigh. "Well at least that's something."

"You don't think that Master, Leader, and them are in trouble do you?" Ene asked.

"I-I don't know. I hope not though."

* * *

Hiding behind a clothes rack is not the greatest thing I've ever done. I felt like a coward as I sat there with my legs pulled into my chest trying as best I could to not breathe loudly. The other's were spread out all over the store hiding except for Kisaragi who was right next to me.

She was shaking. Her position was the same as mine, but I could still see her trembling and looking like she was about to cry. It's not like we hadn't been in this kind of situations before. Okay, only one, when we had to break both Shintaro and Kano out of a hostage situation. Back then it had also been a matter of life and death, but _our_ death hadn't been so. . . Likely before. I wanted to comfort her, but even I wasn't so sure I believed there was hope for us.

Just then I heard the automatic door open and close. I went even more still than I had before as soft, steady foot steps echoed slightly through the store.

"I know you're in there~" Kuroha (Kano had made the name up and insisted we call him that, for some idiotic reason of his) called tauntingly. I was starting to hate this plan more and more.

"I will find you." he said. I heard the safety click off the gun. Kisaragi gasped and I had to clamp my hand over her mouth to keep us from being found. Kuroha stooped right in front of the clothes rack we were hiding behind. Kisaragi looked at me apologetically and I shook my head. I removed my hand from her mouth, pointed at the rack and made a pushing motion with my hands. Kisaragi beamed in understanding and I was thanking God above she wasn't dense. We both braced our hands against either side of the rack and I mouthed "One, two, three." before we pushed.

Thankfully my plan worked. The rack fell on top of him plus the weight of our bodies, pinning and hopefully knocking him out. At the loud crash I saw Kano popped his head up from behind one of the cashier counters. When he saw us he grinned.

"Was that supposed to be plan B, Leader?" he asked.

I glared at him, "Try plan D."

At that point everyone started emerging from their hiding places cautiously.

"Did you kill him?" Mary asked looking horrified at the possibility that we might have.

"No! He's just knocked out (I think, but it would be good if he was dead). We don't have much time, we need to get out of here quick." I said.

"There's an elevator just over there," Shintaro pointed out over by the other end of the store. You didn't need to tell me twice.

The only thing I wish Shintaro would have mentioned is how small the elevator really was. We all scrambled over to the other side of the store and I nearly broke the button for it I slammed it so hard. When the familiar ding sounded and the grey steel doors parted we all jammed inside. I think the elevator was only made for like five people because it was small, and I mean _small_. But we had about two more which made for a lot of shoving, swearing, and yelling as the doors closed.

"Everyone out of the way!" I yelled and pushed past Kisaragi and Seto, trying to reach the buttons on the other side. I must have pushed someone over by there because then I heard an "oops" from Konoha.

"What?" I demanded, still squished between Kano and Shintaro.

He managed to point to the glowing top button on the wall labeled 'Roof'. Yup, this day was just getting better and better.

"Push the ground floor button!" I screamed, exasperated.

Konoha turned back towards the buttons, chewing in his left index finger. "Which one is the ground floor button?" he asked.

"The one on the bottom, with the 1 on it!"

He turned back again, "This one?" he pointed towards it.

"Yes!" I said and he pushed it, but by that time we were already on our way to the roof.

It seemed like forever until we reached the roof, but finally the same dinging noise went of and the doors parted revealing the beautiful colorless sky.

"Okay now push the button again!" I didn't know why I was screaming, but I felt the need to. Konoha was just about to when Kisaragi tried to push her brother away for a little more elbow room and then he ended bumping into Mary who then bumped Konoha causing his little triceratops plushy to fumble out of his hands and through the other side of the elevator doors.

"Ah!" He gasped and before we could stop him, sprang out of the elevator.

"No, Konoha! What the hell!" I screamed pressing my hands against the now closed doors of the elevator he'd disappeared behind. I turned to where Kano was pressing buttons on the elevator wall.

"Get us back! Get us back now!" I screamed at him as he frantically pressed the roof button again.

"I'm trying to Kido!" he yelled equally back at me, at which I was so surprised that I shut my yap and waited anxiously for the elevator to go back up again.

I lived a century over again in that little steel coffin. For the fourth time that day the ding of the elevator reaching the floor rang in my ears. The doors slid open and I swear I literally jumped of that elevator. The rest followed after me as I walked out to the middle of the clearing on the top roof. All there was, was endless grey sky, railing, and the rest of this monochrome Shibuya bellow us.

"Oi! Kono-" I was cut off by a sickening feeling stirring in my stomach.

"Did you really expect that to work?" Kuroha was standing over to my right. He was pointing his gun at me and his other hand was covering Konoha's eyes as he clawed at his captor. Great now we have a hostage situation.

* * *

"I've got it!" Ene cried merrily startling Hibiya out of his dozed off state on the couch.

". . .!Hmm? Got what?" he asked suddenly awake.

"The signal, Hibiya I got a signal!" she continued to squeal excited.

"You did!" Hibiya cried, "That's great."

"It's very weak though." Ene said.

"But can you trace it?" Hibiya asked, clutching the phone in his hands a little tighter.

"Pfft. Of course I can. It's the matter of making it back that concerns me." Hibiya just looked at her confused. "Boya, it took me two days to find a signal, if I lose it agin while I'm in leader's phone I'll get stuck there until I can get you're signal back, because the area around it blocks signals."

"Oh I get it." he said, but truth be told he didn't really. "Just try and see what's happening, okay?"

"Alright~" The little cyber girl said and disappeared into the virtual world.

* * *

I tried, though, to act as casual as anyone facing a life or death situation can. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"Oh, I could. But now that you know you can't die, it would kind of be pointless." he said.

"Then why are you still pointing it at me." I challenged steely.

"Well, you don't know if he can't die, do you?" He turned and pointed the gun at my group. Before I could protest anything he shot making the sound of the bullet ring out in my ears.

I heard Seto let out a painful cry and I froze. I could just imagine what happened, though I wished my brain wasn't as advanced as it was at that. I knew what had happened, but I didn't want to look. I couldn't look. Instead I kept my focus on Kuroha who was smirking at me in triumph.

"Now unless you want his brains," he pointed the gun at the still struggling Konoha's head, "Blown out all over this pavement, I suggest you hand that white haired girl over to me."

"Mary?" I asked dumbfounded. Why the hell did he want Mary? And why the hell did he think I'd actually hand her over? He had even more screws loose than I thought.

"Um, let me think, no." I said crossing my arms, hoping my body wasn't trembling as much as I felt it was.

Kuroha shrugged, "Suit yourself." he clicked the safety off and I knew he was about to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Mary's voice, though carried loudly was chocked out as she came to stand next to me. "I'll go with you, just leave them alone." I could get a look at her face. It was determined and tearstained, but I could see that her face was going to crumple soon.

"Y'know this was a lot easier than I initially thought." Kuroha took the gun away from Konoha's head and shoved him roughly over towards me. Mary was about to take her step forward, but it never happened.

Again everything happened so fast, but I think in the gravity of the situation everything started playing in slow motion for me. I could see Kano, he was running toward Kuroha, and with that stupid grin of his jumped on his back. My mouth was pretty much hanging open as I watched him stick his tongue teasingly out at me (What the hell was up with that?). Then they both stumbled over the side of the railing. And as they did I realized I'd broken my promise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hopefully an update will come faster this time. Review if want.**


End file.
